Selfish Love
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Puzzleshippy. Yami is finally allowed to pass into the afterlife. But Yugi doesn't want him to go. And when he starts hearing voices, he has to decide what's real and what's fake.  Yami x Yugi. Slash.
1. The Battle is Won

**Selfish Love (A Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Yami x Yugi**

**Summary: Puzzleshippy. Yami is finally allowed to pass into the afterlife. But Yugi doesn't want him to go. And when he starts hearing voices, he has to decide what's real and what's fake. Yami x Yugi. Slash.**

**A/N: Hello there lovely Puzzleshippers! (If you're not a Puzzleshipper, you probably won't like this story very much...) I've been reading Yami/Yugi slash for **_**years**_**. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's where I got my start in fanfiction in the first place, but I have never written any of it. Until now. I'm not sure if it's going to be any good, but that's what reviews are for. If you like it, please tell me so. And if you don't like it, please tell me why as it will help me to grow as a writer. And feel free to check out the cornucopia of other fandoms for which I have written :D Oh and this starts right at the end of Yami and Yugi's final duel... it's so cliché, I know. Please forgive me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Battle is Won (Posted 7 June 2011)<strong>

"Alright, Silent Magician!" Yugi yelled through his tears. "Attack his life points directly!"

Yugi's magician rose high into the air and fired its attack, engulfing Yami in a shining ball of light. The Pharaoh's life points fell to zero. He'd done it. Yugi had won the battle. Yugi fell to his knees and let the tears stream freely down his face and onto the floor.

Yami walked over to him confidently and told him, "Congratulations. Well done."

All Yugi could do was continue to cry. He didn't want to be weak in front of all his friends, especially the Pharaoh, but he just couldn't control it.

The Pharaoh stooped him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us _both_."

"I..." Yugi stuttered. "I was focusing so hard on playing the game... that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away. For good."

"No, you have opened the door for me." Yami said gratefully, albeit sadly. "Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we've fulfilled our destiny." He stood Yugi up in an attempt to stop his tears from flowing so harshly. "We've protected mankind from the return of the shadow games. And we've both grown tremendously along the way."

"I'm... I'm gonna miss you." Yugi said, trying to be strong for his friend. He didn't want him to go, but it was destiny. And not only that, it was what he wanted. Yugi couldn't take that from him, no matter how much he wanted him to stay.

"You do realize we'll never truly be apart, right?"

Yugi gasped lightly. "Huh?"

"The gift of kindness you've given me, and the courage I've given you... will remain with us. And that will forever bind us together."

Yugi nodded, doing his best to not show how sad he truly was. He thought he'd accepted Yami's impending departure a long time ago. But it seemed he'd underestimated just how attached he was to him. "Right."

The giant eye on the wall behind him started to glow, signaling that it was time. Everyone gasped. Yami approached the wall and stared at it. He stated his real name and the doors opened up for him. He began stepping towards the magnificent light that shown through them, but Yugi ran up behind him and stopped him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing into him.

"Yugi?"

"Pharaoh..." Yugi said in a small voice so that only he could hear him. "I know you have to go, but I wish you didn't."

"I'm sorry, Yugi." the Pharaoh said in a deep voice, placing a hand over Yugi's. "I know. Leaving you is... difficult for me as well. But there will come a time, a long while from now, when we may be able to see each other again."

"I wish I could come with you." Yugi said suddenly.

Yami turned around and faced Yugi, putting a hand on his head. "Don't say that, Aibou. Do you know what you would have to do in order to come with me?"

Yugi closed his eyes and squeezed more tears out. "Yes..."

"Yugi, as much as I like the idea of your company, you have to stay here. You have to live. With your friends and your Grampa. Your spirit will be free one day, but I will wait for that day for another thousand years as long as you're living happily."

Yugi let go of the Pharaoh and stepped back, hanging his head.

Yami chuckled a little and bent down a little to be at eye-level with Yugi. He lifted his head and smiled. "Please, Yugi, for me. Live. And be _happy_." He leaned in and kissed Yugi's forehead.

A bit startled by the action, Yugi's lips parted in surprise and he lifted his hand to his forehead, letting his fingers brush over the spot where Yami's lips had just been.

The Pharaoh stood straight again and looked back at all of his friends who were watching them. He could see the wetness in their eyes and although he was sad for leaving and for making them sad as well, he couldn't help but be happy that they all cared about him so much. "Thank you, everyone, for everything." Then he turned back around and ran into the light without looking back, for he knew that if he faced them again they would see the tears in his eyes as well, and he just couldn't stand to let them see that weakness in him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... that's the first chapter... I don't like it very much. But if you've read any of my work before then you know that I usually rather dislike all my stories. There is more, I've got a few surprises up my sleeve, but I'm not sure how much (probably a lot...) of this has been done before and I'm not sure how good (probably not very...) this whole thing is going to turn out. So leave me some feedback and be honest please. If it's that bad just tell me and I'll either try to fix it or I'll just take it down if it is beyond fixing. I don't want to disgrace the pairing or the fandom in general lol :D Thanks for reading and extra thanks if you post a review!**


	2. Paralyzed

**A/N: Happy Wednesday! Don't forget to add me on facebook! There's a link on my profile :D**

**Chapter 2 - Paralyzed (Posted 8 June 2011)**

It's been two weeks since the Pharaoh passed on into the spirit world. Yugi hasn't left his house at all in all that time. He barely left his room other than to use the toilet. He wouldn't talk to his Grampa. He wouldn't take any phone calls. He didn't return or even read any texts or emails.

He just sat on his bed, knees up under his chin, crying softly. Grampa Mutou could hear him when he stood outside his door debating whether or not he should attempt talking to his grandson. He knew what had happened, but that didn't mean he understood exactly how Yugi was feeling about it, and he didn't want to be that guy who pretends to understand.

But he couldn't just let him sulk for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, he just didn't know what to say to the boy. He'd never seen him in such a bad place before. How was he supposed to deal with it? How was he supposed to help him?

Solomon raised his hand and tapped his knuckles against the door lightly. "Yugi?" The muffled sobs stopped as they usually did. But Gramps knew all too well that they would start up again as soon as Yugi thought no one could hear him. "I'm going to the market. Is there anything you need?"

Silence.

Of course. Silence was the only response he ever got from Yugi since the Pharaoh had gone. Grampa hung his head and sighed. "I'll be gone for about an hour. There's leftover cabbage stew in the refrigerator, all you have to do is put it in the microwave for two minutes. Or there's cereal and milk. Just help yourself."

He trudged away from Yugi's room shaking his head. He didn't really _need_ to go to the market, but he knew that if Yugi wasn't alone, he wouldn't eat until he was. Using the bathroom was one thing since it was just a step or two away from his bedroom, so he could be there and back without being seen. But the kitchen was on the first floor, so he wouldn't go there unless Gramps was out of the house. Solomon was afraid he wasn't eating properly, but he made sure to leave the house for an hour or two twice a day, and every time he came back there was some food gone.

So he left the house, making sure to slam the door extra loud so Yugi would hear, and then doing the same thing with his car door so Yugi knew he was actually outside. He drove away wishing there was something more he could do for his poor grandson.

X

As soon as Yugi heard Grampa pull out of their driveway, his stomach growled. He tried to fight it. Every day, he told himself that he was too upset to eat, but his stomach would gurgle loudly in protest until he put at least a little something in there to quiet it.

Knowing that Grampa was out of the house, Yugi straightened his legs, feeling the uncomfortable tightness in his muscles. After sitting like that for hours on end, he was almost surprised that he wasn't stuck in that position. If anything he thought he'd at least be more cramped.

Not that he cared. What small emotions he did feel other than absolute sadness were fleeting and inconsequential. Nothing phased him. The world could have been raptured, leaving only him behind and he wouldn't even acknowledge it. If he noticed it at all.

For him, he'd already lost everything.

He wiped the salty wetness from his tear-streaked face only to have more fall and take its place. _I'm so pitiful, _he thought to himself. He almost wanted to laugh. Almost.

Standing for the first time since morning, Yugi stretched mildly and let his arms hang lamely at his side. He looked down at his feet. When was the last time he'd looked up from them? He stood there for a minute, knowing that if he tried to move right away his jelly-legs would fold underneath him and he'd end up crumpled on the floor and too weak to ever think about even trying to get up. Again.

When he thought his legs had just enough strength to carry him downstairs, he took a cautious step forward and reached for the doorknob. He turned it, hearing the lock click as it came undone. He kept watching his feet as he sulked out of his room. He was tempted to wrap his arms around himself as he felt so out of place outside his room, but he just didn't have the strength to lift them, much less to hold them up for any extended length of time.

He took his time going down the stairs, knowing he wasn't strong enough to grasp the handrail. When he got to about the middle of the staircase, he paused. Had anyone been home, they may have been alarmed at his rigidity as he stood there, but this was part of his routine. He'd stop and just imagine himself stepping too far and falling. He could see it in his head, his tiny body tumbling down the steps, thumping loudly as his limbs whipped around him and his bones crushed every time he came in contact with the hard surface.

Almost begging for it to happen, Yugi stuck his foot out and closed his eyes. He stepped down, ready to feel the whoosh beneath him as he rolled downward... but his foot came down flatly on the next step. Yugi sighed sadly and continued carefully descending the steps. _Not today_, he said in his mind, _I guess I'm not meant to die today. Fate must want me to be miserable._

Yugi dragged himself into the kitchen and took a deep breath before he grabbed the handle on the refrigerator. He pulled as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. He mustered all his strength and lifted his other arm, adding a second hand to the handle and giving it one quick yank. Thankfully it opened and Yugi was able to retrieve the plastic container on the top shelf. He popped the lid a little and stuck it in the microwave.

With half-lidded eyes he watched it spin round and round until it beeped. Then he just stared at it. Was it really worth all the work it would take to pull it out and cary it over to the table? Wouldn't it exert too much force to grab some chopsticks and actually put the food in his mouth? Did he have the stamina to chew it and swallow it? Because then he'd have to clean up the mess. And then his frail body would use up the rest of his energy just to digest it. He'd sleep to regain his strength just to wake up the next morning and repeat the process. For what?

Yugi felt his stomach rumble painfully and realized that even though he may not have been strong enough to get through the day, he wasn't strong enough to let himself die of starvation. And for a fraction of a second, a fleck of anger flitted through him. Why couldn't he just do it? Why couldn't he just end it? But then it was gone, and he was back to the numbing sadness to which he'd become accustomed.

Grabbing the container from the microwave, he walked over to the table only to discover a clean set of chopsticks already laid out for him. _Gramps must have realized I come out to eat when he leaves. I wonder if he'd notice if I stopped eating?_

Yugi flopped down into a chair and took a few bites of the food. Feeling wiped out, he sat there for a few minutes, hoping the morsels of food were enough to settle his stomach for a while. When the rumbling didn't return, Yugi stood and placed the container back in the fridge. He left the chopsticks on the table. Gramps wouldn't care this one time.

He slugged back to the bottom of the staircase. This was by far the worst part. He needed to go back up the stairs. He slowly lifted one foot and stepped up. He brought the other foot on the next step and continued until he got to the sixth step. By this point he was already extremely tired and practically out of breath. Couldn't he just lie down and go to sleep here? No, then Grampa would see him. He'd be exposed. That couldn't happen. So he wearily trekked up the remaining eight steps. When he finally made it to the top, it was all he could do not to sink to the ground right then and there. He walked forward to his door and leaned on it, trying to gauge the potential tightness of his grip. _What if I can't open the door?_

The tears hadn't ceased that entire time, but now more were starting to flow at the thought of being trapped outside the one place that offered him any sense of safety or security.

He reached out and wrapped his trembling fingers around the cold hunk of metal. A hint of relief washed over him as the knob turned semi-easily, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He let the door swing shut behind him before twisting the lock into position. His legs carried him slowly to his bed. Climbing back onto the bed, he lifted his knees to his chin and resumed the familiar position of comfort and closed his eyes.

After hearing the sounds of Grampa's car pulling in, Yugi realized he'd just made it in time. It had taken him over an hour to do something as menial as eat a meal. And he'd barely even eaten any of it. He heard Grampa come in and expected him to come up and try to talk to him again, but he didn't. _Maybe he finally understands that I just want to be left alone._

A few more hours went by until the house was completely enveloped in darkness. Yugi felt his eyelids sagging and decided it was time for him to unfurl himself and lay down. He contemplated pulling the throw blanket from the foot of the bed over himself, but was asleep before he could decide he didn't have the desire to escape the cold that night.


	3. Hope

**A/N: I was actually quite happy with chapter 2. I think that might be a first, actually... Anyway, thank you all for reading/reviewing! Sorry this chapter is a day late, I was kinda busy this past week. Forgive me? :) Also, I'm not sure about the rating. There isn't gonna be anything graphic, but there is going to be... well, you'll see. So let me know if you think I should up the rating.**

**Chapter 3 - Hope (Posted 16 June 2011)**

Things went on like that for another week until one night Grampa just couldn't take it anymore. He stood in front of Yugi's door, confident that he was doing the right thing.

He banged on the door loud enough to let Yugi know he meant business but calm enough to keep him from being startled.

"Yugi," he said firmly, "I hate doing this, but you can't hide in there forever. You've been excused from school for the remainder of this week, but you must return on Monday or else I'll have to pay a fine. I know you're hurting, and I'm not going to say that I understand what you're going through because I'm sure I could never imagine how you feel, but you have to pull yourself together. I'm worried about you. And your friends miss you; they call every day to check up on you. It's not fair to them. I don't want to upset you but what's done is done and you have to move on, Yugi."

Silence.

Grampa expected nothing else. "Yugi, I'm not leaving the house anymore. You're going to have to face me and the rest of the world sometime. But I'll be here to help you. As much as I can, anyway. Just consider it, at least. Goodnight, my boy."

Solomon walked to his own bedroom and went to bed. He couldn't fall asleep right away, and when he did he kept waking up and tossing and turning. Still, he had hope for his grandson, and he had a feeling that things were going to turn around soon.

X

The next morning, Grampa woke up as usual. And per his routine, walked to Yugi's room to knock on his door. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the door.

It was _open_.

He tiptoed closer and peered inside. "Yugi?" he called out softly and pushed the door open further to get a better look. No answer. This didn't surprise him, but something seemed off. "Yugi, are you in there?"

Grampa almost fell over when he heard a voice from downstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen, Grampa." It was Yugi.

He flew down the stairs, as fast as a man of his age could, and stood in shock as he saw his grandson dressed and moving around. And he wasn't smiling, but he wasn't crying.

"Yugi." Grampa's eyes teared up. "What are you doing?"

Yugi hesitated for just a second before answering, "I'm making breakfast."

"Are you... are you... ok?" Gramps was at a loss for words. What do you say to your grandson when he's lost one of his dearest friends and hasn't spoken in weeks?

Yugi turned to face him. He had his head down, but lifted it so he could look at his grampa. "I... I'm fine. I've been... sad... and confused... and really just angry the past few weeks. But you're right, I need to work things out and get back out into the world. I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't think I'm ever really going to be able to get over this... but I can't just stay in my room for the rest of my life."

"Yugi... I'm so sorry about what you've been through. But I just want to see you happy."

"That's what the Pharaoh wanted too..." Yugi said absently.

"What?"

"Before he left..." Yugi said sadly, "Yami told me he wanted me to live a happy life."

"Then you have to do just that, my boy." Grampa said, putting a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "If his one wish was for you to be happy, then you have to honor that and try to be as happy as possible. I can't say it's unreasonable."

"But it is unreasonable." Yugi fell to his knees and stared at the floor. "I thought I was happy before I finished the puzzle. I mean, I was content at least, people picked on me but I didn't make a big deal out of it. But after I finished it, I made so many friends... including Yami and he... he was a part of me, Grampa. I just... don't know how to live without him anymore."

"You're not without him, Yugi. You have his memory, and his spirit lives on, awaiting the day when you two will see each other again. I'm very proud of you for doing everything you did. And I'm even more proud to see you standing here now, doing your best to keep your promise to the Pharaoh. Just be as happy as you can, Yugi. You deserve it."

X

After breakfast, Yugi went out. It was a school day, so all of his friends were in school, but he didn't have to go back until next week, so he had the next few days to try and ease himself back into society.

He went for a little walk to see how it felt.

It felt awful.

He felt like he was tinier than an ant. Without the feeling of the puzzle around his neck or Yami's presence in his mind, he felt empty, insignificant, and scared.

All of these people were bigger than him. All of these people were smarter than him. Yugi felt like nothing.

But he kept walking. He thought maybe the more he tried, the easier it would get. But it just kept reminding him that his body was hideous and useless without the Pharaoh.

It also seemed like he was invisible, as people kept bumping into him. They didn't excuse themselves or apologize or anything, as if they hadn't even felt it. When it started raining, Yugi realized he'd been outside for a few hours and should probably go home. He wanted to flag down a cab, but any time one would stop for him, someone else would jump in before him. And Yugi felt he had no right to step in and say anything about it, so he just kept letting it happen until he decided he'd just have to walk home.

He began retracing his steps but somewhere along the line he realized he was lost. It was dark from the storm and though he'd lived here his whole life, not being able to see correctly put a damper on his memory of the streets. He stuck his hand in his pocket to grab his cell phone only to remember he'd left it at home.

Continuing on the streets, Yugi realized he must have taken a wrong turn because he ended up in the bad part of town. Some streets were half empty, populated mostly by wrecked cars and piles of soaked garbage. Others were only lit by neon signs depicting large breasts and martini glasses.

Not knowing what to do, Yugi simply sat on the sidewalk deciding to wait the storm out. He sat there for a few minutes until someone approached him.

"Oy, you must be new." The young man stooped down to get a better look at him. "And not exactly dressed for it... though I suppose some of them get a kick out of the schoolboy look."

"Um... are you talking to me?"

"Do you see anyone else around?" the boy smiled. He held out his hand, "can't get a break, can ya? My name's Kouki."

Yugi, though he was confused, took the stranger's hand and stood up. "Um...thanks. I'm Yugi. Can you help me? I'm..."

"Sure I can help you! Come on, this way!" Kouki pulled Yugi and ran deeper into the dark street. They came to a stop at a corner just in time for a small truck to pull up. "Hey," Kouki leaned in through the window which was rolled down. "We've got a new recruit. Wanna give 'im a few pointers?"

"Sure." a gruff voice came from inside the truck.

"Yugi," Kouki turned and smiled at him, "this is Tom, he's gonna help you out. He really knows his way around, if you know what I mean. He'll take good care of you. Ok?" He opened the door for Yugi to get in.

"Uh... I... ok, I guess." Yugi was a little dazed and not really thinking about the fact that he was getting into a stranger's truck when he stepped up and heard the door shut, locking him inside.

"I've gotta get back to work." Kouki said, stepping away. "You two have fun, and it was nice meeting you, Yugi." He wore a sincere smile that was almost enough to put Yugi's mind at ease until Tom revved the engine and sped away.

"So, you're new around these parts?" Tom asked.

"Yes?"

"You sound nervous. Don't worry, I'm a gentle guy. I like to initiate all the new guys." The truck stopped in the middle of nowhere. No one was around, and Yugi was starting to get scared. The doors unlocked and Tom jumped out and walked around to the other side, opening Yugi's door for him. He grabbed Yugi's hand and by this time Yugi was too terrified to fight back so he just let this strange man lead him to the back of the truck. Tom pulled down the hatch and Yugi looked inside the bed of the truck. It appeared to be covered in soft blankets and there were some unlabeled bottles along the side. Top climbed up and then pulled Yugi up with him. They sat on their knees facing each other, but Yugi looked away. "Hey," Tom said nicely, gently grabbing Yugi's chin and turning his face to look at him, "I told you there's no need to be nervous. I'm gonna make this as easy for you as possible." He ran his free hand down Yugi's side and over his hips, continuing down his thighs. "I'll even give you double what you charge."

_Charge? Oh no..._ Yugi had figured it out too late. _He thinks I'm a prostitute._ "Um... I'm not..."

"Shh," Tom pulled him a little closer, "it's gonna be ok. There's no shame in it. Everybody has their reasons. I'm just here to help break you in, so you're not so nervous with an actual customer. I'm here to make things easier for you, not harder."

Yugi was shaking. He didn't know what to do. He was scared and yet the closeness to another warm body was making him feel a little less empty. Before he knew what he was doing, he was scuttling closer to Tom, who wrapped his arms around him.

"See?" Tom said. "It's ok. I've got the money right here, I'm not trying to trick you." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out some crinkly bills. "See? Two hundred big ones. Double the average. I'm legit. And I'm clean."

"Um..." Yugi was kind of disoriented. But he liked the feelings of strong arms around him. And the prospect of earning two hundred dollars just sent his mind whizzing in a haze of thoughts about helping out his grampa, getting the store out of debt, and doing more with his life than just sulking around like a sorry little wimp. He had nothing now. But he could at least be useful if he made some money. So when Tom slowly leaned in to kiss Yugi's lips, he didn't protest. This was what he wanted all along, he finally had some hope at being whole.


	4. The Dream

**A/N: I'm posting this today to make up for missing last Wednesday. I had food poisoning. It will be updated again at the regular time this week :D And I think I forgot to mention in the beginning that I would have some OCs in here. Obviously, their names are Kouki and Tom. And there may be a few more to come, but I haven't decided if I want to go in that direction or not yet.**

**Chapter 4 - The Dream (Posted 27 June 2011)**

"See, I promised I would be gentle with you. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tom asked hopefully. They were still laying beneath one of the blankets in the back of Tom's truck.

"No," Yugi said a little breathily, "you didn't hurt me." He looked distant and shy.

"Yugi," Tom asked softly, "I usually don't like to pry into the lives of the workers, but... you don't seem like the type of guy who would go for a job like this. I mean, I could tell pretty easily that this was your first time."

"Hah." Yugi gave a small, nervous laugh as a tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away, hoping Tom didn't see. "Yeah, I have no reason to deny it, it was my first time."

"You know most people don't lose it on the job."

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking for this. I just sort of... got pulled into it."

"I see." Tom sat up and nodded. "So, what made you decide to do it?"

"I recently lost someone very close to me."

"A lover?"

"No, he... he was just a really good friend. We were always together. I mean literally, aside from a few unfortunate circumstances, we were never apart. And I just miss him so much, I've been so lonely since he left. I've been looking for something to keep me going." Yugi explained as he thought about it.

"And you think this is it?"

"Yeah. I really don't have any other options. I mean, I don't want a relationship, so this impermanence is good for me. Plus my grampa has a store and... we're really in debt. So any money helps, you know?"

"Well, I don't think you're going to have any trouble." Tom smiled suggestively.

"Really?" Yugi looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, you're small and curvy, kinda like a girl, so I think even straight male customers will like you. And, if you don't mind me saying, you're really cute, so all the girls are gonna be after you. Plus you've got me to spread the word about how good you are, so your career is gonna take off in no time."

To his surprise, Yugi actually smiled a little. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And your boss is a pretty cool guy, so any time you want to stop doing this, you're safe as long as you let him know. But I'm sure you know all that from your interview."

_Boss? Interview?_ "Um... yeah." Yugi pretended to know what Tom was talking about. He was afraid if he told them he hadn't had this 'interview' then he might not be allowed to do this.

"So, as promised," Tom reached an arm out and grabbed his pants, taking the money he showed Yugi earlier and handing it to him, "two hundred dollars to get you started. Though, just in case we meet up again, what's your starting rate?"

"Starting...?" Yugi thought. _Oh, he wants to know how much I'm supposed to charge._ _I don't even know what they normally charge. He said the average was a hundred, but I don't think I'm worth that much. _"Um... sixty?"

"Sixty? He started you that low?" Tom rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I guess since he didn't take you for a test run he didn't have the chance to gauge your skills. But I have a feeling that your reputation is gonna build fast and your fee is gonna increase pretty quickly."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Tom insisted. "You have some self-esteem issues?"

"Is it that obvious?" Yugi almost laughed.

"Nah, I can just tell by the fact that you still seem nervous despite what we just did."

"Sorry. It's just... my friend, the one I lost, he was the one who helped me keep my head up. I had other friends too, but... I haven't seen them since I lost him."

"Don't be sorry. A lot of people in this field are just doing it because they're greedy or lazy. But in this neck of the woods, everyone's got a story. They're all different, but the one thing they have in common is that they're a lot sadder than anyone else's. These people are at a level of desperation that just... left them with no other choice."

"Well, I definitely fit into that category." Yugi said.

"I know. Everyone around here just wants to earn enough to get ahead. And lots of them come into it lonely. But most of them make a few friends. And you've already got me and Kouki, plus you seem like a cool guy so everyone is gonna like you."

"Thanks, Tom. For that and for being so... patient."

"It's alright. Just be careful, ok? Some customers like to get a little... rough. They usually don't hurt you, but just in case, you know?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded.

"So how often are you going to work?" Tom asked , handing Yugi a bundle of his clothes.

Yugi dressed shyly as he answered. "I'm not sure. This week I'm off school, so I can work every day..."

"You have that kind of stamina?" Tom asked as he pulled his own clothes on.

"Hey, I'm young yet, I've got all the energy in the world." Yugi said, actually feeling a little happy for once.

"I see. I'm surprised the boss let a school-aged guy in though."

"Well... I'm a senior, and I'm eighteen, so..."

"I'm not questioning the boss's decision, you're gonna bring him a lot of profit."

_Oh yeah, I guess I'll have to give a percentage of my earnings to... somebody? _"I guess."

"Looks like it's gonna rain again." Tom speculated. "Want a ride home?"

"Well, my grampa doesn't know I'm doing this, so if he sees me in some strange man's truck..."

"I get it." Tom smiled and hopped out of the bed of the truck. He helped Yugi out. "I'll drop you off a few blocks before we get there, ok? I want to make sure you get home safely."

"Thank you so much."

Yugi got in the passenger side of the truck again and gave Tom directions to where he wanted to be dropped off. Tom drove him and smiled as Yugi hopped out.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you live. It's generally pretty safe since the boss keeps the streets clean, but still, it's best to keep your business life and your personal life separate.

"I'm really glad I met you, Tom."

"I'm glad I met you too, Yugi. Take care of yourself, ok? And if you ever wanna talk or even just hang out, talk to Kouki. He knows how to get in touch with me."

"Will do. See you around." Yugi waved and turned around to begin walking the remaining three blocks back to his grampa's shop. It was still early afternoon when he walked in.

"Yugi!" Grampa shouted when he walked in. He'd been sitting in the kitchen. "I was so worried about you! It started raining and you didn't have your cell phone and I didn't know where you were..."

"Calm down Gramps," Yugi said worriedly, "I'm fine. I'm sorry, my phone hasn't been charged so I didn't carry it with me. I stopped somewhere and waited out the rain and then I got sidetracked... I spent a few hours at the arcade. It was nice because everyone else was in school so there was hardly anyone there." Yugi felt a little bad for lying to his grampa, but he didn't know what he'd do if he found out what he was really up to.

"I'm glad you're ok, but charge your phone so it doesn't happen again."

"I will, I promise." Yugi said. The last thing he wanted to do was increase the old man's stress.

"Thanks. I made lunch about an hour ago, there's still some noodles left but you'll have to heat them up."

X

That night, Yugi went to sleep and for the first time in three weeks, he had a dream. He was standing somewhere in a dark place. The floor was hard and cold and a shiny black that almost hurt Yugi's eyes. The shadows were lifted around Yugi by some kind of sourceless light and there was a glass wall in front of him, extending endlessly in both directions.

Dream-Yugi walked closer to the glass and put a hand on it. It was vibrating and felt warm to the touch.

And then, on the other side of the glass, a dark, fuzzy object started to form. It didn't take any clear shape, it was just a hazy glob of purple light hovering over the floor.

Yugi could feel it pulling him closer, and it became almost too strong to resist, so he pressed the rest of his body against the glass and tried to get a closer look at the figure.

Then he started to hear a faint humming from the glass wall. He put his ear against it and the humming became louder. It sounded like it was trying to say something. But he couldn't make it out.

The figure's pull on him became even stronger and before he knew it, Yugi was practically stuck to the glass. He tried to pull himself away but it was like he was glued there, he was stuck fast. Suddenly, the saw the dark figure come closer and expand. It was up against the glass and the glass was heating up, so hot it was burning poor little Yugi...

X

Yugi woke up with a start, jutting upright and feeling the cold sweat running down his face. "Wow... that was... weird..."

"Yugi?" Grampa's voice came softly through the door. "Yugi, are you ok in there?"

"What? Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. I just had a... nightmare... I think."

"Oh... ok... Sorry to disturb you. But you sounded like you were choking, so I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Grampa, I didn't realize..."

"It's fine, Yugi. As long as you're ok."

"I'm fine, really."

"Ok. If you need me I'm just down the hall. Goodnight, Yugi."

"Night, Grampa..." Yugi heard the soft footsteps as Grampa padded back to his own room. He laid back down and tried to figure out why after all this time he would only start having nightmares now.

As he began to doze off again, the curious humming came back and soothed him into his usual dreamless sleep.


	5. The Gang

**A/N: Well it's past midnight where I am :( I really am going to update on time from now on, today just seemed to move so quickly for some reason... This chapter is kinda lame, but the drama comes in chapter 6! Dun dun dun!**

**Chapter 5 - The Gang (Posted 30 June 2011)**

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he was still confused about the dream he'd had. It wasn't scary, per se, but was so unsettling that he was almost afraid of having to go back to sleep again.

And though he was sure he'd never had a dream like that before, it felt familiar somehow.

Casting the thoughts away, Yugi stood up and got dressed. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to pass the time. He'd decided he'd go 'work' later in the evening because he just couldn't bring himself to do it while it was still light out. So he went downstairs and ate some breakfast while trying to think of something to do.

But that question was answered fro him when the phone rang. Without thinking about it, he picked up and answered, "Hello?"

There was dead silence on the other end.

"Um... is anyone there?" Yugi tried again.

"Yug? Is that you?"

Yugi gasped. "Joey?"

"Oh my god!" Joey yelled. Then his voice became a bit muffled, so he must have turned away from the phone to say, "Guys, it's Yugi!"

"Joey..." Yugi was honestly a little surprised to hear Joey's voice. He hadn't heard it in so long.

"Wait, I'm coming over there right now. Don't move, Yug, ok? Just stay right where you are and wait until I get there." Then he heard Joey give his excited laugh and could almost see him dancing. The line went dead and Yugi smiled confusedly. His friends actually did miss him?

It only took a few minutes for Joey to get there. He practically knocked the door down and ran into the living room to see Yugi standing there with a small smile on his face. Joey ran over to him and squished him in a tight hug. "Yug! It's really you! You're back!"

Yugi laughed a little and hugged Joey back. And then he saw Tristan and Duke walk through the door and wave happily.

"It's good to see you again, Yugi." Duke said.

"Yeah, welcome back, buddy. You feeling better?" Tristan asked.

"Uh... I'm a little better." Yugi scratched his head nervously. "How are you guys?"

"Us?" Joey said. "Yugi, we don't matter right now. You've had us worried sick." He started to tear up. "You just locked yourself away and no one saw you or heard from you... we were afraid you'd never come out..."

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry," Tristan said. "I know we don't really understand how you're feeling right now, but we know it's hard for you. But... you gotta let us help you, man. You can talk to us about anything." Duke just nodded in agreement.

"Really?"

"Of course." Joey insisted. "We're your pals, Yug. We were there for you through all that crazy stuff, and we'll still be here for you no matter what."

"Wow." Yugi looked up at all of them. "I kind of expected... not that you guys are this kind of people... but I almost thought you'd just forget about me. I mean... the Pharaoh's magic brought you to me and I guess I just assumed that... now that he was gone... you would go too."

"Aw, Yugi." Duke said sadly. "We're not your friend because of the magic. We care about you."

"Thanks, guys." Yugi smiled.

"Eh..." Joey said awkwardly. "There is one thing..."

"Oh?" Yugi wondered.

"You see... we tried to tell Teá that you would snap out of it eventually..." Tristan explained. "But she said that she didn't want to waste her time with whiney short guys. I guess she was fake all along..."

"Yeah," Duke said sadly before putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders, "but don't let it get to you, ok? We're still right behind you and we always will be."

"Exactly." Tristan and Joey agreed.

Yugi smiled gratefully. He really did have wonderful friends. "Thank you so much. And I'm not going to worry too much over Teá. I knew the whole time that she really only wanted to get close to the Pharaoh, even if she didn't realize it at first. It's her loss, as far as I'm concerned."

"Good for you, dude." Tristan said proudly.

"So what do you say we celebrate by heading over to the arcade!" Joey said excitedly.

"I'd love to." Yugi stated. It really felt good to reconnect with his friends. And he wasn't upset at all at Teá turning out to be a phony, he always sensed there was something off about her. But what's done is done and right now all Yugi wanted to do was play some games with his true friends.


	6. Business Talk

**A/N: See, I told you I'd update on time :D**

**Chapter 6 - Business Talk (Posted 6 July 2011)**

Yugi's life seemed to get a little better after he reconnected with his friends. During they day he would hang out with them and little by little he would return to his old self. When nighttime came around, Yugi would head out to work.

His first real customer hadn't been hard to come by. It took less then five minutes of him standing around, in his leather pants and his open school jacket with no shirt on underneath. for someone to come along and pick him up. He was a little nervous, but he remembered what Tom told him, and just tried to relax. After that it just kept getting easier and easier.

He'd walk home around four or five in the morning and sleep it off until it was once again time to hang out with his friends.

The only thing that didn't get better was the nightmare. Every night he kept having the same dream. Only it lasted a little longer each time. Yugi would be pressed against the glass and every night, the dark figure would take more of a definite form. After a week, the figure started to look like a blurry shadow of a person.

On the eighth day since seeing his friends for the first time, they were all talking and laughing in his living room when there was an unexpected knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Yugi said as he stood up. "Just hang on a second, guys, I'll be right back. It's probably just a package for the shop or something."

Yugi hurried to the door, not wanting to let whoever it was stand out there for too long. He was a little shocked when he opened the door.

"Kaiba?"

"Hello, Yugi."

"Um... not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I heard you were no longer locking yourself in your room. So I came by to see if it was really true."

"Well I appreciate your concern, but-"

"I also have an extremely important matter to discuss with you."

"Ok..." Yugi looked skeptical.

"Would you mind coming with me for a while?"

"Does it have to be now? My friends are here."

Kaiba sighed. "It's sort of crucial that you come with me right now. It's really in your best interest."

"You look kind of scary..." Yugi backed away a little.

"That just shows you the seriousness of this situation."

_But he's always a little scary..._ Yugi thought to himself. "Ok, just let me tell my friends."

"Of course."

Yugi walked away, greatly confused. Kaiba looked angry, but he was being nicer than usual. "Hey, guys..."

"Who was at the door, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Um, it was Kaiba. He says he has something important to talk to me about. I shouldn't be gone long."

"You're actually going with him?" Tristan asked.

"He's been keeping a low profile lately," Duke said, "but I still wouldn't trust him."

"I like to give Kaiba the benefit of the doubt. He seems really serious." Yugi said, thinking.

"Can't you go later?" Joey asked.

"Really, I won't be gone too long. You guys can stay here and wait for me if you want."

"Well... ok." Tristan said. "But if he starts to give you a hard time, just call us and we'll come get you."

"Thanks." Yugi smiled. "I'll be back soon."

X

Once Yugi was inside the Kaiba mansion, he began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yugi, please have a seat." Kaiba said once they were in a waiting room type area.

"Ok..." Yugi sat down on a sofa.

Kaiba sat on a chair across from him. "Yugi, the first thing I wanted to talk to you about is... the dreams you've been having."

"My dreams? But... why?"

"I just need to know... have you been visited by some kind of... figure?"

"Yeah..." Yugi said awkwardly.

"And it's been taking the shape of a human."

"Yes."

"And you're pressed up-"

"Against a huge glass wall." Yugi finished for him, seeing Kaiba nod. "How did you know that?"

"I've been having the same dream, where I'm the one against the wall. I think... someone is trying to contact us."

"Contact us?" Yugi asked. "I thought you didn't believe in stuff like that."

"I... didn't. But seeing you separated from that... other you... made me think maybe I've been too stubborn."

"You think?" Yugi said sarcastically.

"I think it's the pharaoh."

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut at the mention of the Pharaoh. "Kaiba, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!"

"I'm not joking." Kaiba said, putting on his best sincere face. "Have you been hearing any voices in your dreams?"

"No. I haven't heard voices. I just hear the humming."

"The humming _is_ the voice. Listen closer tonight. I can't make out what it's saying, but it's not just a hum. The Pharaoh is trying to contact us."

"But... no offense, but why would he contact you? And why can you hear his voice while I can't?"

"This is just a theory..." Kaiba said softly, "but I think it has something to do with our ancient connection. He wants to contact _you_, but it's easier for him to contact _me_."

"I'm not sure I believe all this."

"I guess we've switched roles then."

Yugi turned his head. "I don't have any problem admitting that there are other forces in the world. I just can't believe he can contact us. The Pharaoh is gone, Kaiba. It was his destiny to go back into the spirit world. The end."

"Well apparently there's more to it than that. I think he needs our help again."

"Why do you want to help him?"

"It's not really him I'm worried about." Kaiba looked right at Yugi.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's obvious that he's trying to do something. And I think he needs you. But he needs my help to get you two back together."

"So... you're worried about... _me_?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

Kaiba sighed. "Yugi, I know we've had our differences. But I've admitted defeat. And I respect you for all you've been through. You're a great duelist and a good person. That's why I want to help you and the Pharaoh."

"Can we stop talking about that for a minute?" Yugi said, putting his head down. "It's really hard for me to talk about him."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. You have no idea what I'm feeling. I thought it was getting easier, but I've just been ignoring it. It would be like losing yourself, Kaiba. It's like I'm completely empty. And worthless. I can't do anything without him."

"You beat him in the final duel."

"Because it was destiny." Yugi said. "Now that he's gone, I'm back to being my old, pitiful self. I still have my friends, but that's all. I went back to school a few days ago and my grades are already slipping. People are picking on me again. I have no confidence. I'm just... nothing."

"You're not nothing. You're the King of Games."

"No. Yami was the King of Games. I was just his vessel."

Kaiba's glare pierced through Yugi's eyes. "Is that why you've turned to prostitution?"

"What!" Yugi's jaw dropped and all the blood drained from his face. "W-why would you ask something like that out of the blue?"

Kaiba snapped, and two foreign-looking men entered. "Yugi, have you ever seen either of these men before?"

"No." Yugi said, after looking between the two men.

Kaiba snapped again. And this time, it was a familiar face that entered. "What about him?"

"Tom?" Yugi said, unable to believe he was here.

"So it's true. You're the unauthorized recruit." Kaiba looked disappointed.

Yugi blushed. "Kaiba, what I do in my spare time is none of your business..."

"It is my business, actually." Kaiba waved, sending the three men out of the room. "A side business, more specifically."


	7. Solution

**A/N: Another chapter right on time! I'm on a roll. I bet you weren't expecting what happened in the last chapter heh heh heh.**

**Chapter 7 - Solution (Posted 13 July 2011)**

Yugi couldn't breathe. He couldn't blink or close his gaping mouth. It took him almost a full minute to process what Kaiba just said. "Side... business..."

"Exactly."

"_You're_ the boss?"

"You seem surprised." Kaiba smirked.

"Of course I'm surprised. You're a respected member of high society. Why would _you_ get involved in something like this?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Yugi shrunk back. "I'm not like you. I'm just a regular guy who needed some extra cash. You already have plenty of money, so why would you start such a business?"

"I'm not doing it for the money."

"I wish I had that on tape." Yugi hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Kaiba grunted. "Look, I know there are a lot of less fortunate people in this city. And a lot of them are too proud or too stubborn to ask anyone for help. I just... give them the opportunity to get ahead. They usually don't stay long, just long enough to make the money they need to get back into the real world. And I don't take a lot of their earnings, just enough to not look suspicious."

"That's so... odd."

"Is it really that odd that I want to help people?" Kaiba asked, sounding almost hurt.

"No, it's odd that you take them for... 'test runs'." Yugi shivered.

Kaiba laughed. "You think I actually _sleep_ with those who work for me? I'm sympathetic, not stupid."

"But... Tom said..."

"Tom is a close friend of mine." Kaiba explained. "I met him when I traveled to America last year. He's sort of the middle man between me and my workers. He keeps an eye on everything for me. He's a horny bastard, but a nice guy anyway."

"Oh. But who were those other guys?"

"Those are the twins, Riku and Haru. They act as the 'boss' of my operation. They're extremely trustworthy and loyal. They're the ones who do the interviews and 'test runs' that Tom told you about. They take my portion of each worker's earnings and give them their starting rate and shifts and locations and stuff like that."

"I see." Yugi said sheepishly.

"So, I'd heard you were back in school. And then Tom happened to mention the wonderful new recruit we'd picked up last week. Of course, I knew something was wrong right away because the twins haven't hired anyone knew for quite some time. You can imagine my shock when Tom told me your name."

"Yugi is a pretty common name."

"Not around here."

"So? What made you automatically think of me?" Yugi was almost offended, except for the fact that Kaiba had arrived at the correct conclusion.

"I knew you were having... difficulty. And people in tough situations sometimes resort to extreme solutions. That, and he said you had colorful, pointy hair and huge, innocent eyes."

"Hah. They're not so innocent anymore." A flicker of sadness showed on Yugi's face. "Look, Kaiba... I haven't spent any of the money I made yet, because I knew I'd run into the boss sooner or later. I have a little over a thousand dollars..."

"You think I brought you here because I wanted my share?" Kaiba's face scrunched up, as if he were hurt by Yugi's assumption.

"Well didn't you?"

"Of course not. I brought you here to tell you to stop doing it."

"Stop?" Yugi asked angrily. "You tell me you want to help people and then you ask me to give up the one thing that can save my grandfather's store?"

"You shouldn't be selling yourself, Yugi. You may not have much hope or pride right now but eventually you'll regret getting involved in this kind of business. Almost everybody does. That's why I have the twins do interviews, only the most desperate people are allowed to work for me and you are not that desperate."

"But I am!" Yugi cried.

"I won't let you soil your reputation like this."

"My reputation was ruined the day I decided to lock myself in my room and never duel again. So I'm rebuilding it."

"As a prostitute?" Kaiba was baffled. "What kind of logic is that? You _want_ to be known as the best whore in Domino City? Because that's what you are if you continue to do this, a whore. You're ok with that?"

"No... but..."

"You may think your reputation as a duelist is tarnished, but you're still the King of Games. You hold the title and no one can beat you."

"Now that Yami is gone, anyone can beat me!"

"How do you know that if you haven't even tried since the ceremonial battle?"

Yugi stared at him. "Well... because... I..."

"I haven't been very friendly to you. Ever. But when you're in my kind of position, you can't show any signs of weakness. I'm not saying you and your friends aren't annoying geeks, but I am sorry for always giving you guys a hard time."

"You mean it?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes, I mean it. And I find it amazing that despite how awful I am, you're always so patient with me. That's why I'm telling you to get out of this business before it's too late."

Yugi closed his eyes. "I wish I could. It's... it's just too hard. My grandfather is the only family I have, and he's getting older, you know? He depends on me a lot and I just can't... I can't do anything. Our store is a joke, it barely makes any money, but I can't close it down, it would break his heart. I know I can't keep it forever, but I have to keep it open until he... you know."

Kaiba watched uncomfortably as Yugi broke down in front of him. "I understand. You may not think so, but I do. It's the same with Mokuba. The only family I've ever known. I'd do anything to keep a smile on his face."

"Then you see why I have to do this."

"Yes. But I can't let you. You have too much potential. And that's why, if I catch you around my streets again, I'll have you removed by force."

"What! But you just said you understood..."

"Please, let me finish." Kaiba glared at him. "I want to help you."

"What's in it for you?"

"Not much. I've got a plan that will be beneficial for both of us. I'd wanted to approach you about it for some time, but I knew you wouldn't be to willing to work with me."

"What is it?"

"I want to buy your store."

"I'd love to sell it to you." Yugi shrugged. "Before, I didn't want to give it up either, but our lives are more important than some stupid shop. But Grampa won't hear it, he won't sell."

"It would only be temporary." Kaiba clarified. "You would still own the building and the operating rights, but I would own the business. I would sell the usual Kaiba Corp products, along with some exclusive items to create a larger customer base. And, of course, you would be able to sell the games and things you normally do. The contract would be more specific, but after a few years, ownership would revert back to you automatically. All you would be required to do is keep a few KC posters and fliers hanging around. I promise they wouldn't be too big or in the way. This would help your store become popular again and give you resources to stay open for as long as you feel like operating it. Of course, after the contract expires, I'd like it you would maintain some sort of partnership with Kaiba Corp, but that would be completely up to you."

"You've really thought about this." Yugi said, thinking hard.

"I've been working on a presentation to persuade your grandfather. What I told you now was just a basic summary of everything."

"Why do you want this so badly?"

"Because... even though we've never really seen eye to eye... I respect you and I've always, in some weird, twisted way, considered you... a friend."


	8. Consideration

**A/N: I've been told that Kaiba seems a little OOC. I'm sorry. I think I forgot to mention that he wasn't going to be his usual douche self lol. I mean, he isn't going to turn all happy-go-lucky sparkles and rainbows or anything, he's just not going to be as much of an asshole hah hah.**

**Chapter 8 - Consideration (Posted 20 July 2011)**

"Grampa!" Yugi begged. "Just listen to Kaiba! This could really work. With his help we can save the shoppe and actually stay alive to run it!"

"This store is my pride and joy." Grampa Mutou said. "And you used to feel the same way."

"I still do." Yugi said sadly. "But what's the point in keeping the store if we're barely living because of it? Your health is the most important thing here."

"I'm perfectly healthy."

"Grampa." Yugi hung his head. "His presentation was perfect. There isn't one thing I don't like about it."

"Except the part where we don't own it!" the old man crossed his arms.

"What do you expect me to do?" Yugi said. "I'm still in school so I can't get a job. You're getting too old to work. Not that it matters since no one even steps foot in our shoppe! We _can't_ keep it. As much as I don't want to sell it, we have to, and I'm putting my foot down for once and telling you that we _need_ to do this."

Grampa squinted. "I don't trust him."

"Well I do. And besides, we have a contract, if he breaks it we'll get the store back plus a whole bunch of money from his company. He wants to help us, Gramps. And it won't be his forever. Please?"

Grampa continued to glare at Kaiba. "You're doing this to help your business."

"Yes, but I'm also doing it to help you. It will greatly benefit both our businesses."

"You ripped my Blue Eyes card. I won't sell my store to you. I'd rather be swimming in debt." he huffed and turned away.

"We already are swimming in debt!" Yugi said loudly. "Grampa please. I can't take it anymore. Either you sell the store to Kaiba this second or I'm going to have to drop out of school and get a job."

"My grandson will not be a high-school drop out!" Grampa stated.

"That's what it's going to come down to." Yugi said. "We _cannot_ afford to keep it. I don't want to drop out either but even if I get a job secretly, the part-time pay won't be enough."

"...I'll think about it." Grampa said.

"Thank you." Yugi said, even though he had a feeling the answer would still be 'no',

"Mr. Mutou," Kaiba said, "with all due respect, the maximum amount of time I can give you is twenty four hours. I have other businesses just itching to sign that contract and I'm afraid I can't wait any longer than that for your decision."

"A day is enough time. I'll call you tomorrow with my decision."

"Ok," Kaiba stood with his briefcase, "thank you for your time."

"I'll walk you out." Yugi walked with Kaiba to the door. "Thanks for trying."

"You don't sound too hopeful."

"You don't know my Grampa." Yugi said sadly. "He's probably only doing this to get you out of here. He's not going to sell."

"I think he's seriously considering it."

"Well I hope so."

"So do I."

"Say... Kaiba?" Yugi wasn't sure if he should ask the question hanging in the back of his mind.

"Yes?"

"Do you really have other business lined up for the contract or..."

Kaiba smirked. "I just said that to wake the old man up. He knows he has to do something to keep you in school. He'll have the night to think about it. I'm sure he'll make the right decision. And if he doesn't, I'll think of something else."

"Thanks."

"If worse comes to worst, I could always get you a job at Kaiba Corp."

Yugi's face lit up. "You would do that for me?"

Kaiba looked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah... I don't want you out on the streets like that, Yugi."

A tiny smirk crept across Yugi's face. "This isn't just about my reputation is it?"

"Well..." Kaiba answered awkwardly.

"It's ok, you know. To be worried about me. It's normal for friends to worry about each other."

"I know. I just feel... strange. I really don't feel like I have any right to worry about you. After all, I've really only added to all the problems in your life."

"Yeah, you have." Yugi said pointedly. "But you've apologized and you're trying to make things right. And I appreciate that. So thank you." Yugi swore he saw Kaiba blush.

"You're welcome. But... Mokuba is home alone, so I really should be going."

"Ok."

"And we still need to talk about those dreams."

"I'll give you a call once I start hearing the voice. The figure is clearly a person now, but I can't tell who. And I still can't make out what the voice is saying, but I know it's saying something..."

**A/N: Hmmm... So as I was writing this someone told me it seemed like Kaiba was falling for Yugi. I swear, this isn't Rivalshipping. There may be hints of it, but Atem is coming (next chapter!) and this is definitely Puzzleshipping :D**


	9. Break The Glass

**A/N: I think this story is getting a little boring. Anyone agree?**

**Chapter 9 - Break The Glass (Posted 27 July 2011)**

"So you heard it?" Kaiba asked through the phone.

"Yeah." Yugi said, sounding sad and confused. "I heard it. It was Yami's voice. And the figure... it's him. I can see him standing there. And I can hear him. But I can't hear what he's saying."

"He's saying 'break the glass,' Yugi." Kaiba told him. "You have to break down the glass wall or else you won't be able to talk to him."

"How do you know?"

"Because I broke the glass wall and then I could hear him."

"Oh." Yugi said, feeling kind of embarrassed. "Well, how do I do that?"

"Yugi, do your blankets end up in your dream with you?"

"Yeah... they're in a pile on the ground... why?"

"Well... sleep with a hammer tonight. Okay?"

"A hammer?" Yugi asked. "Won't that be uncomfortable?"

"Yugi," Kaiba began to explain, "anything that's touching you when you fall asleep ends up with you in your dream. Sleep with a hammer, and you can use it to break the wall."

"Ok... but what do I do from there?"

"Talk to him. He won't tell me anything else until he talks to you first."

"Alright. Thanks, Kaiba."

"You're welcome."

"Oh," Yugi remembered, "another package arrived at the shoppe today. Did you want me to open it or wait for you?"

"You can open it if you want." Kaiba said contently. "It's probably just promotional merchandise. Feel free to look through it until the next time I'm there."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

X

That night, Yugi did as Kaiba told and snuck a hammer from the garage up to his bedroom. He didn't want to think about how he was going to explain it if Grampa asked any questions, but he just acted natural, like nothing was up. And he fell asleep holding the hammer.

When he entered the dream, he felt the awkward gravity start to pull him against the wall again, but before he was completely stuck to it, he checked his hand and saw the hammer. What Kaiba had told him to do actually worked. And when Yami's figure came into view, Yugi wasted no time in bringing his arm back as far as the pull would let him before swinging hard at the glass.

As soon as the tool connected with the wall, the entire thing came crashing down like a wave of a million tiny crystals. There was dark smoke everywhere but the one thing Yugi could see was Yami's face, looking proud. He was dressed in nothing but a flowing white sheet.

"Yami." Yugi said, finally free from the gravity of the wall. "Is... is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, Aibou." the spirit said. "I see you and Kaiba have been getting... close."

"Huh? Well he's helping me. A lot." Yugi looked away.

Yami sighed and stepped forward. "I know."

"I was afraid of that." Yugi said, shaking his head. "How much do you know?"

"I know everything, Yugi. And all I can say is I'm sorry for driving you to something like that. I tried to contact you sooner but there was something... blocking our connection."

"Oh?"

"Yes. But we'll have plenty of time for explanations in the future. Right now, I just want to tell you how happy I am to finally speak to you again. I've been watching over you, of course, but actually seeing you here and being able to talk to you is..."

"I know." Yugi said, his eyes shining. "I've missed you so much, Yami. It was like... I knew that everything we did together was to get you back to the spirit world, but I really wish you would have beaten me in that last battle. Because then I would have been able to keep you here with me. I know it sounds so selfish but it's how I feel."

"It's not selfish." Yami said.

"Yes it is. Because it's not like I wanted to bring you here and rescue you or anything, I would literally do anything to have you back, even if you were happier in the spirit realm. I don't care. I just... I need you."

"I need you too, Yugi. And you're right, it was my fate to gain my lost memories and find my way to the land of the spirits, but I think sometimes even fate can't predict everything." Yami prophesied.

"What do you think fate didn't predict?"

"I think fate underestimated the strength of the bond between you and me." Yami said in a low voice. "I don't think it considered how deeply I would come to care for you. If there's one thing that fate can't control, it's love."

"Love?" Yugi stared at him.

Yami nodded. "That is the only word that could possibly describe how I feel about you."

"Love like... like a friend? A brother? A pet?"

Yami smirked, but appeared a little somber. "I see you've lost some of the confidence I helped you to build."

"I'm sorry." Yugi hugged himself and looked away again.

"Look at me, Yugi." Yami begged as he reached out and gently grabbed Yugi's chin, turning his face so that their eyes met again. "I love you in many different ways. And one of them is a very special kind of love that, in all my years, I have never felt for another individual."

"I don't know what you mean." There was no way he could mean what Yugi thought he meant.

"I think you do." Yami nodded encouragingly. "But you're too afraid to say it in case this isn't real. But it is real, Yugi. I'm going to come back to you. Soon. There are just a few more things that I must take care of first. And then I'll tell you properly exactly what I mean."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Yami smiled and released Yugi's chin. "But for now, it's time for you to wake up."

"No! I don't want to go yet! I want to keep talking to you!" Yugi protested as Yami walked backwards.

"You have school, Yugi. You broke the glass wall, and it will stay broken. So I will keep visiting you in your dreams if you want until I am able to return to you fully."

"Ok..."

"Keep your chin up, Aibou. Please. For me?"

Yugi shut his eyes as he remembered his last conversation with the Pharaoh. "Ok. I'll try."


	10. Setting Up Shoppe

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week. I took a little vacation. I mentioned it on facebook. Anyway, I might be updating my stories more than weekly until I go off to school. I'd like to have them close to being completed by then so I don't have to worry about it on top of studying. This story actually is almost over, three more chapters I think. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Chapter 9 - Setting Up Shoppe (Posted 10 August 2011)**

"I still don't trust him." Grampa Mutou said as he watched Kaiba give directions to his lackeys working on the shoppe.

"Grampa," Yugi sighed, "it's going to be fine. You made the right choice."

"He closed down our shoppe for a whole month!"

"Yeah, so he can get everything set up. This is gonna be good for us, Gramps, really. It'll bring in more money and we'll reclaim ownership in a few years. And we'll always have an alliance with Kaiba Corp, so they'll always be able to help us."

"So I take it you two are friends now."

Yugi nodded and smiled softly. "We've been friends, but it was just recently that he admitted it. And even though he was never the nicest person in the world, I still trust him. So can you just please sit back and relax while he takes care of everything?"

"Fine." Grampa huffed. "But I'd still be cautious if I were you. He is still Kaiba after all." He walked away and left Yugi to keep an eye on Kaiba while he and his employees worked.

Yugi watched for almost half an hour, losing himself in the almost dance-like swiftness with which the men worked. Then he went into the kitchen and poured some drinks for everyone. "Kaiba," he said upon his return. "why don't you all take a break? You've been working really hard all morning.."

Seto looked over to see Yugi holding a tray full of glasses of lemonade. He half smiled, half smirked. "Thanks, Yugi." he said to him after grabbing a glass. "Alright everyone, you all get a ten minute break. Then it's back to work until lunchtime."

Yugi smiled happily as the workers came up to him and took a glass, each thanking him with a small nod. "So," he said to Kaiba, "how long until the shoppe is back up and running?"

"I'd say about a week yet."

"That's sooner than you thought."

"Yes, well, my crew is very skilled. And I don't want to cause a setback for you and your grandfather. My goal is to help you, not hurt you."

"Thanks."

"Kaiba, can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"Um... since the night I broke the wall in my dream... Yami... hasn't been back."

"Oh?" Seto seemed curious.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know if you know anything or not. It's just that he promised he'd keep coming to me in my dreams until he figured something out. I'm just worried, is all."

"I see. I'm sorry I don't have an answer for you. All I can tell you is that I haven't seen him since then either."

"Oh." Yugi looked away, dejected.

"But think of it this way." Kaiba offered in an attempt to lighten Yugi's mood. "Maybe he has found something. And maybe he needs to save all his strength in order for it to work. It has only been two weeks after all."

"That's true. Thanks, Kaiba." Yugi smiled sweetly up at him, making Seto blush just a little bit. Yugi didn't notice, but he did notice him cough and turn his head. "Are you okay?"

"Me?"

Yugi giggled. "Yeah, you. You've been acting a little strange lately. Like you're nervous or something."

"Have I? I didn't take notice." Kaiba was lying, of course. How could he not notice that the once cool, calm, and collected man he was had recently started turning into a flustered mess?

"Well, maybe you should take a day off and get some rest." Yugi suggested, a worried look stuck on his face. "Things are moving ahead of schedule and I don't mind keeping an eye on your workers for you while they fix this place up."

"But I want to help."

"You've been helping a lot. You really should get some rest."

Kaiba considered it. "Maybe you're right. I'll take half the day off tomorrow."

"I guess that's close enough." Yugi rolled his eyes playfully before going around and collecting all the empty lemonade glasses and taking them back into the kitchen.

Kaiba stared after him, furrowing his brows and shaking his head at himself.


	11. Different

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. Like over a month late. I've been so busy and some of my more popular stories have taken priority, but I really don't want to give up on this story! So, if you're still with me, thank you for your patience and please enjoy my attempt to rekindle this story in the form of chapter 11 :)**

**Chapter 11 - Different (Posted 26 September 2011)**

"I'm just really worried, Seto." Yugi said. Another week had gone by and he still hadn't seen the Pharaoh. "What if something happened to him?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What if he got in trouble for contacting me? I mean, are there like spirit world authorities? He said there was something blocking our connection, what if-"

"Blocking it?" Kaiba interrupted, intrigued.

"Yeah. He told me that he had to go through you first because something was blocking his connection to me, but we don't know what it was."

"I find that hard to believe. You two literally shared a body. I know I'm tied to his past, but you're... a part of him."

"Yeah, but I'm... I'm a new part. Your soul is tied to the ancient world. Mine is... not."

"Yugi," Kiaba said calmly, "I'm sure he's fine. And I'm sure he's doing all he can to get back to you. He really... cares about you."

Yugi nodded and looked away. "I know."

Kaiba studied him for a second. "How... I mean, if this is too personal, feel free to not answer, but... how do you feel about him?"

"I'm... not sure." Yugi sighed. "He told me... something. And I'm not sure exactly what he meant by it. I think I know... but... there's just a part of me that keeps saying I'm interpreting it incorrectly."

"You're probably not." Kaiba told him.

Yugi shrugged. "I miss him so much."

"I know." Kaiba nodded, although he gathered that he really didn't understand exactly what Yugi was feeling.

"But..." Yugi looked at him. "You know... um... having you around has been easing the pain a little bit. I mean my other friends are great but you're different then they are. They're always telling me to be strong and I appreciate that, but you... you help me in other ways. And not just because you had the dreams too or because you're helping with Grampa's store. You just... you talk to me like you understand why I'm so confused. And you didn't judge me for... well... you know."

"I don't judge any of my employees. Or my friends, for that matter."

Yugi smiled. "You're a lot different than the Kaiba I thought I knew, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Kaiba took a long breath. "Think about him when you go to bed tonight."

"Hmm?" Yugi looked confused.

"The Pharaoh. Think about him. Really hard before you go to sleep. Maybe it'll get his attention."

"You think that'll work?"

"It can't hurt to try. I'll try too. I'll try telling him he needs to get back to you."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks."


End file.
